Formwork is used in the construction of buildings and other structures to provide a temporary or permanent mould into which concrete or other similar materials may be poured.
Stay-in-place formwork that comprises a number of components, some which can be formed of plastic, is also known in the art.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are also not intended to limit the application of the building formwork component, system and method as disclosed herein.